13 Lives
by 4-girls-in-a-big-blue-box
Summary: Memories can hurt, and there are plenty of memories to go around. Dr. Who one-shots. Mainly the group from seasons 5 and 6, but some from 2-4. Will take requests!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey! This is my first story on fanfic, so let me know what you think. Also, you can send me prompts if you want, but I'm gona try to stay as close to canon as possible, sooooo ya. There will be 13 one-shots here for how many lives the Doctor (supposedly) has.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Moffat, and I own absolutely nothing of Doctor who (sadly.****).**

**SPOILER ALERT!: "This one shot has spoilers for Silence in the Library" and takes place after "The wedding of River Song"**

It isn't that the Doctor doesn't want to spend time with River Song- he knows how precious time is, and he doesn't want to waste a second of theirs- but he doesn't open the TARDIS when she knocks (he doesn't need to check the monitors to know it's her- he just knows, in the way only a Time Lord can, and beside, who else would knock by shooting HIS TARDIS's front handle?). He wants to be with her, wants to see her shoot and kill something(against everything he stands for, but he can't help it she's hot when she's killing things), save the world once or twice, and (if he was lucky) maybe even snog for awhile. A normal date, or at least as normal as their dates ever were.

But recently, River would say things offhandedly, things that would drag up painful memories(which wasn't hard- he had over 900 years of painful memories). Just two weeks ago she had said he'd be the death of her, and the same night he'd seen himself taking her to the last date she'd have before she died.

And while he didn't admit it-who could he admit it to?- it ripped him to shreds inside,like a million wounds to his hearts, but it somehow hurt more(and he should know, he'd been stabbed in his hearts that many times once, but by that time he'd been alone, before he had a human companion who cared about wether he lived or died-or anyone who cared really).

He glanced at the monitors, knowing he really should let River in, and saw her standing there, that adorable smile on her face and her TARDIS blue journal in her hand, curls everywhere.

That was all it took for him to get lost in his memories of her last day.

He could remember when she had walked in to the library in her space suit, the one that looked so close to the one the Silence tried to make her kill him in he didn't know how she stood it, when he had asked her who she was and she looked as if it would have been less painful to be mauled.

His memories came faster now, one right after another. When she showed him her/his Sonic, leaving him wondering how on earth(and off of it for that matter) she had HIS Sonic. When she whispered his name into his ear than walked away like it was nothing, even though it was the most something-est something he could think of. He wouldn't give his name to anyone- he'd thought.

Almost everything was a blur after that. He vaguely remembered her taking him away from the statue with Donna's face. When he was trying to save all those people, he thought she might have knocked him out- something that required alot of strength- but he still wasn't sure.

But the two things he remembered the clearest were the most painful. Seeing her in that chair, willing to give up her life to save his, realizing that she was so in love with him, even though he knew barely anything about her, and realizing that out of their whole mis-mached-half-dead-group, she was the one he wanted to get out alive.

Realizing the parting gift she left him, and the jumbled feelings of estatic joy-there was still hope-, worry-what if He was to late in the end-, and the crushing realization that somehow, someway, he had very strong feelings, stronger than he'd had for anyone except maybe Rose, for this woman he knew practiclly nothing about except the facts she was an archeologist(which made him likeing her even madder, because she was an archeologist for crying out loud), her devotion to him for things he didn't even know about yet, and that she was WAY to happy with handleing deadly wepons(he seemed to be breaking all his rules by liking her, but he couldn't help it).

All that, and he still wasn't sure how well he succeded, or if he had read the correct thing into her gift.

Another shot brings him to the present(what is she doing, she could seriously damage the TARDIS!), with his head leaning against the screen of the monitor, hands curled into fists. He gives himself a second to compose himself, slowly prying open his fingers, grabing a fez and shoving it on his head, knowing it would make River smile (or frown, but it would be better than nothing), and pasting a smile on his face before letting River in.

"What took you so long? I was begining to think I'd have to break in and rescue you. " River asked with a smile.

"Just grabbing my fez." He hated how naturally the lie came to his lips, but he couldn't have told her about the day she died, the day he met her. Someday, he promises himself, he'll tell her that he's seen her die, because it's something he's not sure he can hide much longer if things go the way they are now, but he won't be cruel enough to tell her details. She doesn't need to know that before hand. For now he's just happy that she's there, a living contradiction of everything he believes, his wife, with the same smile and same notebook she had in his memories,most certinantly NOT dead.

And, after they check dates and move on to the snogging part of their date, he tells himself he'll tell her, but for now, he's not gonna let his memories ruin any second of being with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Spoiler Alert! Takes place after season 6, with information from "Blink" in it. I know, It's a lot shorter than the other one-shot, but I have more coming, I promise! Also, I don't own anything, so please don't sue me. **

River loves the Doctor. She really does. But sometimes he acts so much like a child that she thinks she might have married a 8-year-old human instead of her 900+ Time Lord.

Take now for instance. The day had started out well, as she hadn't woken up in prison(of course, the whole reason she wasn't in prison was because the TARDIS had refused to land there, or anywhere for that matter) but on the Doctors bed instead, with him sleeping on a couch across from her(because even though they were married and they both knew it, he had still turned bright red at the idea of them sharing a bed). The Doctor finaly figured out what was wrong with the TARDIS around noon("It was just a simple influx in the Time Vortex's power, causeing the main filter to fry, making the poor TARDIS think that no matter where we landed we'd be in horrible danger. Nothing to hard to fix once I knew what I was looking for." he'd said, even though she knew he'd been electrocuted and burned several times), so they'd decided to go for a nice lunch in the Panromid Wicert galaxy.

It had worked out as planed for about three minutes before they were back to bisnuss as usual, involving aliens that looked like a cross between the cybermen and homoreptilians, a wooden statue that-she had to admit- looked stunningly like the Doctors fifth regeneration, and a really stubborn prime minister who refused to acknowladge he was killing of his people one by one (even though he was standing in his room of trophy kills).

And now, here they are, the Doctor running the console of the TARDIS, saying something about Weeping Angels and a girl named Sally, DVDs and hidden messages, but River wasn't really paying attention. She was to busy just watching him be, well, him.

"Sweetie?" she says, trying to get his atention before he launches into another story, and when he looks up with a big grin on his face, she can't help but smile back.

"Ya?"

"Nothing." is all she says before she leans in and presses her lips to his.

He might be a 8-year-old in a 900+-year-olds body, but she loves him, and that's all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just got a new laptop and I'm thrilled! It'll take a while to transfer my life over, but... Any ways, I don't want to be a review or i wont write kind of people, but I do want feed back. So review maybe?**

The TARDIS isn't stupid. She knows what the Doctor/her Thief/her prized possesion was planning, so she isn't surprized when she starts glowing. She's sad, so, so sad as he used to say, before he regenerated into his current face. Shes alive, but she's not, and she's feeling a mix of human and machine, because House made a mistake by letting her in, and now she has to save the Doctor, because even though he'll never admit it out loud, he always needs someone to help him, and right now she's the only one who can.

She's determined to do anything for her Time Lord, even if she has to give up her newly human body and go back to being his blue box because even though she likes being human, she knows that this body is dying anyways, she can feel it, and if she's going to lose that she can at least save the Doctor, the cute one, and the new girl.

But still, she can't help herself as she looks at the Doctor and finally tells him what she's been trying to this whole time, before she's somehow being both pushed and pulled, and her conciousness is spiraling, and she's going up against House, and she can FEEL bits and pieces of his past meals. Somehow, knowing that she is up against someone who has beaten so many that how can she possibly have a chance makes her just fight harder, because she is strong, and she is the TARDIS that stole a Time Lord, and she refuses to give up without a fight.

Then suddenly she's back in her old body, and he's congradulating her, and the cute one and the new girl look confused, and she has this feeling in her, one where she feels invincible, and she wonders if the Doctor feels this way when he wins, because if he does she finally knows why he's always so eager to maybe die. It's like waking-up, and she wishes she could do it again, and God, what if she has to do it again, because she loves it and hates it, and she doesn't know what to do now. She feels upside down and inside out and she wonders how she ever survived without feeling truly alive.

She can feel that every single one of her rooms and coridors is alive with energy, energy that swoops and dances with joy as they fly through space and time, because she can feel, she could always feel, but this is real feeling, and she can't get enough of it. She feels full to the point of bursting.

She knows that one day she will be empty, because the Doctor will have used up all his regenerations, and River will be gone into Time, and she doesn't know what she'll do then, but now she just has to put the Doctor where he needs to be, even though he might not want to be there.

She's sorry that she can't help him when he gets lost in his mind and he starts to truly hate himself in anyway other than taking him somewhere, sometime new, but as long as it works, she'll travel with him and let him help people in that crazy way of his. She might even be able to fit in a time to help River break out of prision.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok. I know this is short, and I'm not satisfied with it, but it's been a long time since I posted anything, so I figured I'd post this. Anyways, there's Amy bashing in here, even though I really love Amy. Any ways, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Steven Moffat. I don't actually write Doctor Who. The only Doctor Who related thing I own is a couple of episodes I got from Itunes. **

**Spoilers!: Season 5 spoilers. **

As Amy sits on the railing in the control room, she can't help but glance between the Doctor, whoose running around hitting random switches and buttons, and Rory, whoose alternateing between staring at his hands and staring at her. The two guys in her life.

Looking at the Doctor now, she can still see why she'd liked him- he was kinda cute, and he'd shown her all of time and space, but now that she wasn't sitting there thinking how much she wanted to kiss him, she could see why she didn't like him, at least In that way, anymore. Not the least of which was that he was maried her daughter, which was really freaky. He was just to, to... she didn't know how to explain it, just...to.

And Rory, well, he was Rory. Dependable, cute, and newly protective, not to mention adorable, though he could be a bit thick at times. Thick or not, though, he had done some pretty amazing things for her- waitng 2,000 years for her and dieing multiple times being at the top of the list.

If she was being honost with herself, she wasn't sure why Rory was still here. Shed done nothing to deserve his loyalty, and she'd hurt him so much-in little ways, like when they were little and she was more interested in playing "Ragedy Doctor" than talking about stuff that was happining then, and in big ways, like when she had kissed the Doctor on the night before their wedding- but he kept coming back, and she didn't know WHY.

It wasn't that she wasn't glad, because she would always be glad for that, but what was it about her that made him keep coming back?

She didn't know. She didn't know, and that scared her.

And now, as she motioned Rory over and lay her head against his shoulder, she knew she'd made the right choice.

**A/N**:** Just curious... What did you think?**


End file.
